


Master and His Slave

by assez



Series: His Master's Slave [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Asphyxiation, Bondage, Bottom Severus Snape, Drabble Sequence, Dubious Consent, Emotional, Emotional!Severus, Ficlet, M/M, Master Harry, Master Potter, Master/Slave, POV Harry Potter, POV Severus Snape, Prolonged Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Quarrels, Romance, Rough Sex, Sexual Slavery, Slash, Slave Severus, Slavery, Talks About Death/Suicide, Too Excrutiating, Too Many Agonies, Top Harry, Whipping, character death mention, cold!harry, pathos (possibly), slave snape - Freeform, too violent contrasts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-05-28 21:55:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 29
Words: 9,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15058619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/assez/pseuds/assez
Summary: Severus is Harry's slave. Slave!Snape snarry fic. Bottom!Severus, not exclusively, mainly. Along the road I'm adding tags.You didn't have to try to make it hell, it was hell of its own.~ Severus's speech to Harry before their deaths, in front of the Gate.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything Harry Potter related. This world belongs to JK Rowling and various publishers. No profit is being made from this.

a Lesson in obedience must be tauGht.  
come.  
now.  
here.  
crawl.  
suck my dick.  
penetrate me.  
spread your legs for me you BiTch  
get a grIp of your arse cheeks  
Quit that.  
come.  
come for me  
cum for me.  
_don't hold yourself back._  
\- scream. 

Snape was feeling quite small and sorry for himself by the time he slipped into his nightshirt and under the covers in the early hours of the morning.

 

Unable to resist as always, Snape reached out and smoothed Harry's auror robes hanging by the cupboard.

Well. Not the time for sleep yet.  
He stripped himself, put the black collar with this silver ring sparsely used on his neck. Then when downstairs to wait - in front of the front door.

He kneeled there, turning his back to it, summonig lubricant and preparing his hole to be used and abused in any manner possible.

He spread his legs wide fully prepared. Tonight he wanted Harry to be inside of him. Just like the first time. Just like most of their times together.

He leaned forward, resting his forehead to the floor. He reached behind himself, spreading his cheeks softly yet firmly. Waiting.

Waiting to be taken by the very soul of one Harry Potter.

Waiting for him to come home.


	2. Chapter 2

The doors clicked open. A buzz of a whole group of people comes in, the head of its monstrosity - Potter.

\- Severus? he asked coldly. - What are you doing here?

His body went long ago cold. He was petrified by fear and shame. He couldn't breathe. He didn't even manage to turn and see for himself who saw him.

Dignity.

Slowly, and painfully so, he straightened his back, stood up and left the foyer.

Several hours later, he was found by the very same Harry Potter in his bedroom in the same position.

\- Sir -  
\- Apologise, an order. - At once, he spat as an afterthought.  
So he did exactly that.


	3. Chapter 3

\- I'm terribly sorry, Master. _Gulp._ \- I apologise, he added properly.

His patience didn't last through more than two fingers, the feel of Harry's fingers too much to resist with his heart so full of fear and longing.

Harry despite his harshness slipped carefully into him.  
He wasn't asking Severus thought - waiting for him in that position in such a humiliating state, where everybody and anybody else could find him. Severus wasn't allowed to excuse himself too. He never was.

Good.

That would be useless anyway.

Severus was trembling now with fatigue.  
His body, wrapping his legs around Harry's hips as his Master sank deeply inward, then gathered his body; close to Harry's, pressing kisses to the open circle of his willing mouth.  
_I love you,_ whispered all his body, words he was still terrified of saying in daylight. He haven't managed to say them yet.

\- Is _this_ what you wanted? asked Harry spitefully, snidely and most of all desperately with anger, pounding into his body mercilessly while growling and listening to Severus's pitiful meowling and keening utters of his flesh's devotedness; sounds of life devoted to Potter's being.

Yes. Yes. That was it and more. He needed what Potter was doing to him right now.


	4. Chapter 4

He didn't know Potter will come with friends.  
He did know he will be angry as this was the way, the only one, he could get this precise reaction out of him, this reaction he was waiting for so long.  
Unsatisfied, he was even craving for it.

His master was merciful but for one thing.  
Sex.

He was always hesitant to allow him that for reasons to him unknown.  
He was his slave one way or the other.  
There was no undoing in it.  
And part of it was the sex as well.  
Yet Potter held back the whole time so it was always Severus's task to seduce him, to manipulate him doing it.

The fuck with his nobility anyway.

He craved him and Potter just didn't get that so far.

He haven't even make a sound. He never did.

He put his hands on his neck and meanwhile seeking orgasm he let him gasp for air, strangling him. Too short. Not enough. He collapsed, coming, and panted to catch his breath, lying on his back.  
Severus didn't move.

He rarely left fingerprints. If so, he looked tired, so tired for so long, avoiding him, unhappy.  
Then, they lived in silence. As long as... until Severus haven't done something like this. Like today. To make him notice. To force him to accept thing as they are.


	5. Chapter 5

His Master puts his palm on Severus's cheek. Sliding, gliding slowly down, on his neck, on his breasts, to his navel and back up the route, again and again. Apologising needlessly.  
He never allowed him to speak, after. While. When. Never.  
So Severus was forbidden telling him directly.

He clambered to his lap. Potter was half sleeping already. The fire roared, spreading heat in the chambers. He came to his lap. He unzipped him. While sliding his pants down from his arse and legs, he was sure Potter was fully awake, watching them sleepily from behind half-lidded eyes, head supported by left hand with gold wedding ring. He touched. Tights. Ankles. Abdomen. In a cruel twist of retribution - hips. Clawed. Potter let him. He delved. Sucking Potter off. Bringing pleasure. Assurance. Hatred. Pure hatred, so powerful, full crystalline love.  
Potter squeezed his shoulders, hurting. For help. 

The day after, he was left. He didn't see him another month. He thought that killed him finally.


	6. Chapter 6

One day he was woken up by sweet caress. He woke up craving for premature death, it's merciful arms. He looked up in Potter's eyes instead.

\- You don't understand, he screamed at him afterwards.  
His eyes brimming with tears. Silent incantation of: _I don't wanna do it, I don't wanna do it, I don't wanan do it anymore._  
SHUT THE _FUCK_ UP, POTTER.  
\- No, you don't! - _of COURSE you don't, but you will, yes, you will as did I_.  
\- No, I _don't_ and I don't see any reason to. You can already eat and drink on your own. You don't _need_ me for anything. You won't _die_ if I leave -  
Severus couldn't believe his own ears:  
\- It _fucking HURTS_ every time you so generously decide to leave -!  
Me.  
He swallowed that last bit. On the last moment.  
\- I... I... gobsmacked, Potter gulped, - I didn't know. He blinked. Eyes big.  
Of course not.

Severus was still lying on the couch when Potter came back from the kitchen. Harry stepped to Severus’s side and climbed on top of him, kneeling over him on the couch. His long-fingered hands daftly unfastened Severus’s pants and roughly pulled out Severus’s straining cock. Harry was so aroused he nearly came just from that simple touch. As he looked up at him, he could not help the twitching of his hips. Potter's palm instinctively pushed against Severus’s groin.  
Severus gulped.  
They looked one another in the eye.

Touches - that lingered; and he wouldn't have it any other way; looks that burned; and he knew him - he looked at him seeing enemy, seeing ally, seeing Potter, seeing a child without childhood, seeing somebody so akin to him that he might as well looking at himself, well, except from the haughty look Severus inherited from his mother.  
Lily _was_ beautiful even, if Potter was ugly.  
_See me_ , Severus pleaded in silence, _see me every time you close your eyes_.

Caressing neck, forearms, lips with fingertips. Potter lied alongside him, touching him with feather-like fingertip kisses to his skin. He didn't allow him to move, so he lied there, on his back, sometimes mapping the ceiling with his gaze, sometimes Potter's sunbathed silhouette and happy face, so that he had an amply chance to see his gaze basking in anything and everything he had in front of himself, his features seemed to value his sight as a treasure and to full his being with content.

He knew Harry Potter was suffering because of them more than he ever could because of his changed condition, but suffering he was not because of his slavery but because of the way Potter took Severus's condition to his heart.

He hold him, knowing him since childhood. He knew what was Potter feeling. A sense of obligation towards Severus even stronger then to himself and the rest of the world. It most effectively was crushing him with its weight.  
Yet - nobody looked at him with such a loving eyes in hiss whole life. ( _No rush._ No rush. The ever present nearness. The light caresses enveloping him in waves. _Enjoying himself._ Giving pleasure nearly as much as taking it.) He looked down at him with his mouth and even his eyes smiling, as if nothing else mattered in his whole life more than Severus to him, as if Severus was his whole life, as if nothing more important occurred to him ever. As if Severus was the only one.  
His heart was brimming with something unknown to him previously - unadulterated happiness.

Potter blamed himself for things done and not done. No one should suffer so much. Not for that. Not for the Dark Lord and not for a Bond that was executed to safe a life.

Harry leaned forward in their couch, not at all bothered with his erection sticking in his trousers and pants. Severus spread his legs as an invitation only to have Harry kiss him deeply. When they were positioned properly, Potter slid one of his hands under Severus lower back, standing on his knees above him, waiting for permission in front him, holding himself by his other hand on the couch backrest, awaiting the moment Severus will be completely prepared for the intrusion; panting, needy, cock leaking, his whole body tense. Severus moaned softly as fingers wrapped around him, but did not move. They looked in each other's eyes slowly, and Severus nodded imperceptibly and Harry tentatively pushed in.  
They moaned.  
Severus's legs wrapped around Harry's waist. Severus's arms raised in invitation and Severus's nails bite into the back of Harry's throat as Potter finally leaned over to be nearer him.  
He clinged to him desperately for more, knowing there isn't such a thing, as they waited the waves to leave and for a moment, mouth slack, head leaned back, eyes closed, Severus just breathed.

And Harry, lying on top of him for now, breathed him in, trembling slightly from the effort not to crush him into the cushion completely, still in his very arms.

BANG.

There. Nearly.  
Light.

\- I don't care, stated Severus coldly.  
\- Severus... Harry stepped closer.  
Severus stepped back the same precise distance: - What I _do_ care about, however, is - and he looked Harry in the eye, firmly - what will you do with your newly gained knowledge?  
Harry gulped: I - I... I don't -?  
\- Will you leave? asked Severus coming back the distance he previously left. - Will you stay? asked, stepped another distance nearer Harry. - Will you let the Bond hurt me? Closer. - Will you take care of me - afterwards? Closer. - Will you prevent it from hurting me? Staying really close, looking down to his Masters beautiful green eyes. - Will you, finally, surrender and comply the Bond's needs? Nearing his face, closing the distance between their lips, Severus asked again: - Will you fight? For fights were his Masters strong suit. - I would love a Master who I could fight. In fact, fighting was out of question for slave must obey his Master unless Master wishes otherwise. Severus would say or done anything to make his Master stay.  
He knew his Master needed a defiance more likely, a slave who he could count on, who could support him, not a nuisance added to his life already devoted to impossible tasks. If they dynamics are to change, Potter must state so.  
Otherwise he was powerless.

A hierarchy: there was the Bond.  
And there was the Potter.  
Then there was a slave.

The hierarchy: there was the Potter.  
And there was the Bond.  
Then there was Severus.

 

Now. He swallowed. Once. Twice, grabbing for Potter, making him help with his zip and forcing fellatio on him. Desperately and hungrily swallowing every last drop from his come.  
Barely breathing.  
Wishing the worst and doing the best to make him feel good and sorry for leaving him.


	7. Chapter 7

If he could - if he only could, he would grab the holyblastedfucking chain that hung from the circle on his neck and blasted and banged it on the ground, forcing the Satan himself to come to tell him, in the eye, he has to spend rest of his life as a _slave_ to Potter's wants.

That his sanity, his very life, very fucking _soul_ depends on it.

And Potter's, too.

\- Promise me, he grabbed his - Potter's - his Master's shoulders and shaked him roughly, eyes wild, - promise me you won't leave me again.  
Potter gulped: - I promise.


	8. Chapter 8

It was approximately a month after Severus started to feed himself, bath himself and taking care of his needs and the house.  
He started to leaving and when asked, despite proof and evidences, he claimed to have a girlfriend who he really _wants_ to spend time with and asked, if Severus really didn't know better than expecting him to stay with him forever.  
He sounded very reasonable about this.  
Too reasonable.  
He tried not to make it painful for Severus. He tried to free him in every way possible...  
... while news of his drunken state and him being found out on odd places (sans any girlfriend or any friend for that matter) came to Severus from very different corners and different people asking him warily what happened and why is Harry like that.  
Severus knew.  
Severus mustn't tell anybody of his Master's privet life.  
Or, for that matter, how hard he was on himself or how hard for him was the Mastership.  
He was asked several times to (or if it was possible for him to) help Harry.  
He wished it that was possible.  
He wished he could or knew how to accomplish such a task.


	9. Chapter 9

\- Master, Severus cried out, sinking to his knees and grabbing Harry's waist and one of his wrist and burying his head in his abdomen. - Where have you been? You promised you wouldn't leave.  
It was more then three months now and Severus was in such a desolated state that competed even with Harry's.  
Harry was looking down to his tear-and-salvia streaked slave's face for a long time, looking to the face too similar to face crying for Lily's death; then, he asked: - May I see your scar? politely and quietly.

Severus started shaking.

His scar.

His ownership scar.

What for Harry wanted see his scar? Now? After so long...?

 _Possibilities._ Possibilities run Severus's mind: killed. Tortured. Punished. Or worst of all: sold. Sold to another Master, possibly a former Death Eater.

Severus nearly refused, shaking his head violently, eyes big and careful.

\- Don't worry, told him his Master, Harry, and tucked his hair behind his ears. - I'm not gonna hurt you. I want to see you safe. Normal again. Promise.

Normal? He couldn't imagine being seen as normal, ever again, not after everything.  
Slowly, ever so slowly and reluctantly pulled up his trousers showing his Master the ownership scar under his left ankle - the violently red, still raw, firebolt-shaped lightening scar.

Potter leaned over and touched it.

From there to Severus's groin bolted insatiable pleasure. Severus moaned then, the moan came to groan and Severus grabbed Potter by forearm, then by shoulder and looked him in the eye.  
\- Bed. Now, growled.  
\- Yes, answered Harry breathlessly. - Now.


	10. Chapter 10

Why was Potter like that to him? Why was he so unintentionally cruel to him? he asked himself and thought that maybe it would help to remember how it was at the beginning. How it all began?

And so he remembered. Suddenly, he remembered. White bed. Pomfrey. Potter and Lupin, silently arguing in the corner of the room. He - barely conscious.  
_\- Understand. There's nothing we can do until we can perform the counter curse._  
\- Do you know what the countercurse is?  
\- That would depend on...  
\- On what? hung Harry hungrily on Remus's lips.  
\- On what he was cursed with, stated the man, turning to werewolf once upon a full moon.  
\- Fuck. Potter knew. He knew he was hit by too many curses to find out the true one.  
\- Gentlemans, called Poppy. The two stopped. - Call Albus. _Immediately._  
Then, who know why exactly the maddening mediwitch did that, turned to Potter and whispered: - He is dying.  
Green flashed in the bright eyes, passionately, violently so.

\- _Incendio Animus Anima..._ answered Albus silently and slowly their question.  
\- What is it? Harry interrupted desperately.  
Lupin's face fell: - I've heard of it but I don't know the counter curse.  
\- It's a very dark curse, answered madam Pomfrey instead. Harry turned to her.  
\- It is an order, she continued with her explanation. Literally translated it means 'to burn the magic in soul.'  
Potter's face fell.  
\- Magic in soul is a layer of human's soul being. It is the part that controls magic of a witch or a wizard, explained Lupin.  
\- But Dumbledore should know how to help him. Right? Right?! demanded Potter.  
Both of them looked down.


	11. Chapter 11

That was really all they had to say. Harry knew the rest. Snape would loose his mind. If he loose his magic, he shall loose his mind with that.  
No way. There was no way he would allow that to happen. Their dark and foreboding Potions Master will not - ever - walk aimlessly in the castle - or at home, or anywhere for that matter - looking for his magic and mind to come back.  
Dumbledore must help. But where was he?  
\- What can I do? he asked suddenly. Surely, the Boy Who Lived has some power too. - What can I do to save him? he asked again, firm in his decision to be of some help. Firm in his determination to not let that happen to Snape.


	12. Chapter 12

_Slaves have to speak the best about the people they serve. All untoward compulsions, all hatred and dislike, all blame disappears for a greater good to those who serve and for those who are served by slaves. It is for mutual benefit for slave to feel only... gratitude._ 2001 B.C. P. 30 of The Law of Slavery

\- You shall lose your life.  
That was it. It was the first time he spoke up since he was transported here.  
\- Then I shall loose it, agreed mindlessly Potter.  
\- You are a fool, spat Severus.  
\- I am, agreed Potter.  
\- I would rather not.  
\- You would rather not - what? Me being a fool?  
\- You - saving my life, corrected him Severus. His teeth already hurting with self denial.  
He will not be able to stop him shall Potter really decide upon this course of action.  
He literally didn't have the strength.


	13. Chapter 13

Fingers dig into Severus's thighs, pulling out slowly before thrusting forward again. Each thrust seemed to send him into a fit of pure bliss, crying out his pleasure with every movement, his body jerking against the soft bedding beneath him. Potter groaned, picking up his pace while throwing his head back, Severus moving his hips as best he could to meet Potter's thrusts. Potter shuddered and moaned, clinging more tightly to Severus as he jerked forward in quick succession, while Severus writhed beneath him, his breath coming out in short breaths of pure ecstasy.  
Rich for someone who exclusively topped and since his slavery mustn't; sounds like a bitch in heat  
At least he bit Potter in his shoulder to muffle every one trace of any kind of audible sound.


	14. Chapter 14

2001 A.D. Street Pamphlet  
_Slave doesn't have to think. It is slave's privilege not to have to think for slave is here to obey the rules of his Mater to the best of his ability, and if successful, slave shall be happy._

Potter breathed shallowly.  
\- You heard me perfectly well, accused him Severus.  
\- Come again? Look me in the eye. Say that again. SAY -  
\- You should have let me die.  
\- The irreparable, Snape, you know that very well. His gaze was hard. His slim lips were pressed tightly. His wrinkles were painting a picture of Semi God Angry with him for reasons unknown. Then he took a breath, substituing blinded rage for cold fury.  
\- Should I as well _enjoy_ it? Enjoy watching you die? Potter's tone serious yet derisive. - Should I enjoy to watch you crumble? He pressed again. A small tremor of hardly contained self-loathing ran through the younger men opposite him and he had to stop himself from standing up and calm him properly for what was proper for the man who served seemed to be improper for... no, not improper, but unacceptable for the man - for the boy who lived.  
\- Don't have an answer? Potter tried to provoke him.  
He must have felt the stir of the Bond as well because suddenly he stood up end came to Severus, knelt in front of him, lifted the habit he was wearing on himself, he delved into his lap and Severus suddenly felt hot moisture over his cock.  
The shame. The feel of righteousness. The bliss, The fall.  
In spite of the reprimand from the Bond he grabbed Potter's hair and painfully clawed at Potter's head, for doing this to him and for not letting him go and for not - the strain of detesting thoughts was interrupted by intensive feel of pleasure pain pleasure pain as he came hard into his Master's mouth.  
\- Never ever say to me again that you should have _died, Snape_ , he breathed angrily, aggressively even trying tu push oxygen into his lungs. His face red, making the Bond angrier for disobedience and unfulfillment of his duties as a slave, for he must not make his master angry and he must not be the one who take pleasure from his master but he must give the pleasure to his master; as states The Law of Slavery, codex of those who shall find security, shelter and refuge in the hands of his or her master, and be so lucky, as stated inexplicitely.  
\- All right, answered Severus gritting his teeth and saying nothing more.

2001 A.D. Home Pamphlet  
_Happiness of slave consists of obeying Master's rules, making his Master happy and content, and exceeding expectations in what the slave has to do._


	15. Chapter 15

A land. Where not even the deepest wish is heard. A land where I can't even... say my deepest wish.  
And forest full of Harry Potter's green.

_I bind his body and remove this clothes. He is hunched. His hands are tied behind his back and ankles are held in place. His upper body leans forward a bit and he pushes his pelvis covered in white and light blue stripes shorts backward a bit, as if trying to cover and protect his penis from harm. From this distance his body is twisted to maintain his posture and pounding of his heartbeat is visible under the protruded ribs. He licks his dry mouth, unsure of his surroundings because of his magic induced blindness but he won't ask for release nor alleviation of his punishment. I walk around him and he shivers visibly.  
He is beautiful and he is not for me. _

_I am angry at him because he doesn't say a word in spite of the fact he doesn't feel pleasure so I remove his voice as well making sure I won't hear a sound. I know I wouldn't hear sound from him on his own accord anyway._

_His hands in handcuffs now, he is hanging limply, only his fists clenching and unclenching violently as he awaits strokes._

_He stood behind him, preparing the whip._

Somehow, and he didn't quite remembered how, he let his body loose limp while his fists clenched with supressed anger.  
The Bond let him know in no uncertain terms how hurt his Master was by acting like a Master should. It was quite obvious he was unwilling to punish him. Acts of violence make him sick yet Severus pushed him into punishing him so now they both suffered.

Makes this unwillingness a bad Master of his Master? Severus would rather die than let be sold or borrowed or trained by another one. He gulped, his dry throat making that act hard, and he felt a prickle of sweat sliding down his temples and the length od his naked back. Salvia was thickly glued to the corners of his mouth and he, with nearly violent speed started to think of ways out of any possible horrible dooms that might happen to them shall Potter not be able to go through with the punishment and how to make it easier on his Master? Were there any possibilities, any other ways as of this one, where his Master was the dominant one? Would it be possible that this classical model was not suitable for fulfilling Potter's needs? 

As the first slap of whip made his skin broken open, as this first slice, the first lick on his skin broke it and on his skin appeared the first welt, the first beads of purple red blood and the worst hurt came still off of the bond from Potter's end of bond, Severus let go, felling into his knees, hanging there as if from tree, he promising himself to find a way. 

Every touch, every look, every breath Potter gave him was brimming with sadness. It made Severus feel awful. He hated him as much for it as much he didn't want to leave his side. It made him want to crawl inside himself and repair anything and everything from his childhood that made him this person, that lead him to became this person that was now Potter whipping.

It was as if by being in one room somehow tainted.

Might it be true? Was somehow his presence soiling him?

The last slash - she last whip. The last sane thought. Then - blackness.

_Count._

To see me made him awful sad; to touch me made him awful sad; to see me made him awful; to touch me made him awful. (Regina Spektor)


	16. Chapter 16

\- Potter.  
The sound of slurping and gurgling was heard.  
\- Potter! shouted Severus again. Nearly. Slave mustn't shout at his Master.  
\- Potter, repeated again, aghast, now he snapped the bottle out of his hand, looking disgustedly at the offence in his hand, remembering vividly his father's states after drinking it. - You've become drunk, he accused him then, shifting his disgusted look from the bottle to the very Potter boy lying on the floor in his very pool of vomit.  
\- What do you care? spit Potter sluggish with the alcohol.  
\- You are disgrace of everything I ever tried to protect, then he nearly spit at the boy, controlling himself just in time and leaving the room.  
\- That sounds rich coming from you, Snape! he heard distinctively, yet didn't react.


	17. Chapter 17

\- Suddenly he clasped his shaking hands.  
\- What are you doing, Potter?  
\- Making you comfortable, calming you.  
Claiming you, was stated mutely; not only I have your body I want your soul as well.  
What wanted Potter to do with such a voice thing civil service sure, yet in spite of its unworthiness Severus was hesitant to sell it yet again for fear of not leaving one in his shell of body since he sold it so many many times already. What would be left of it now?  
And despite Dumbledore's proclamations about love the Wonder Hero Potter didn't seem as of lately as the boy hero and wonder who would save a life and salvage a soul of a man, like Severus's, who, by the way, he detested.


	18. Chapter 18

Even though it was truly happy event for him and his Master that his mind started to come back, it had definitely disadvantages attached to this progress. Like he never even noticed his Master coming off in front of him in bathroom. He always stood behind him taking are of his needs. Now however he was very aware of quickened breath, the sounds and the come dripping uselessly between his tights and he didn't know what to feel - it was suddenly unpleasant to shower in the same room in which Harry Potter was masturbating - should he be ashamed that he wasn't invited, that he wasn't even allowed to help his Master with this issue? Angry; for what cause it might be so other, than that his ugliness was somehow tainting his Master's body? And the other conflicting feelings stating that Potter had no right to torture, discipline or dominate him while doing something so personal as bathing or showering himself. What about them? What to do with them?  
And his eyes were glued still to the come dripping between Potter's tights.  
Severus shaked his head and concentrated again on the task: taking care of his everyday routine as quickly as humanly possible.


	19. Chapter 19

\- May I shave you, Master? asked Severus one day with peculiar look aimed at his young face. For even though being his master, he was still a young child of his neighbour friend who suffered too much in his too short life and Severus, despite trying to reverse it, felt an ounce of pity for his fate.

\- All right. He sat down and waited while Severus prepared for his Master's shaving.  
He was indecisive as of whether to use three-bladed disposable razor which his Master stuffed in the bathroom cupboard under one ugly yellow middle-sized box full of multicoloured soaps Mistress Hermione Granger-Weasley gave him as a Christmas gift and he knew Potter sometimes used instead of a charm or a shavette he himself conjured. He decided to prepare both together with shaving foam, and an aftershave balm. He ignored completely the electric razor Mr. Weasley (the oldest) bought him last year as a birthday gift for it was useless without electricity and Severus didn't like using it. To avoid razor burn and irritation of his Master's skin, he wanted to apply peppermint lotion. With a bowl full of water, towels and a razor he came to the chair in the middle of bathroom where Potter was sitting, waiting for him and started to shave him.  
He started with the razor, touching Potter's skin with minimal pressure, moving smoothly, quickly and effectively removing stubble hair from Potter's face. He loved the way Potter's skin burned red in spite of his efforts, always appearing after he shaved a strip of his cheeks of shave cream. He wanted to lean forward and lick the strip off his Master's naked skin. Of course he hasn't done so. It wasn't on menu for now.  
He continued, putting aside the disposable razor. For neck, jaw and the underside of his chin he used a pettite little silver shavette which was easy to hold and manipulate with.  
He was on Potter's chin, very much so trying not to cause any harm when he heard it.  
\- Kill me, pleaded Harry, his lips barely moving, his eyes focused on something in front of him, something unseeable.  
Severus stopped in the middle of a movement. He wasn't sure he heard correctly and when he made sure he did, an anger swept through him like a wave of hot burning liquid.  
He pressed his lips together so tightly they got white, refusing to hear any of it, refusing to acknowledge that he might even heard any such a nonsense, fully prepared to forget it and everything that Potter told him then and there, but once again he heard the plea: - Kill me, please, Potter begged him, and as if prepared for anything and everything from Severus's hands, he leaned his head backward, welcoming the cold from shavette leaning against his skin, closed his eyes, allowing his mouth to relax and his lips to part.  
In that instant, he stopped dead cold, looking to the floor, putting his shavette aside.  
Does the kid hold any suicidal thoughts? he looked at him disbelievingly. Or was this need caused by the strain of their Bond?  
\- Are you prepared to die? asked him Severus silently.  
Potter gulped and, clueless, nodded, visibly shivering.  
Severus growled; out of question was any drastic measures. He delved in and bit his Master's ear, noticing with relief that the boy jerked.  
\- I don't believe so, whispered Severus into his Master's ear, then straightened: - Why are you doing this to me? meaning: _Was I a bad slave to you? Do you want to get rid of me? What is this about? Please, punish me, if you wish so, but don't do this to me._  
Don't leave me, and if you have to, then please don't die.  
He needed to understand. He needed _something_. Severus raised his questioning gaze.

And he opened his beautiful green eyes, and Severus continued to finish his work on his Master's neck and nobody said another word.  
He put the shavette back on Harry's white skin and applied some pressure to it; instead of watching the work his hand was doing, he gazed with fascination and awe how perfect the picture in front of him was, gazed how flush th pink of Potter's flesh got, how full of freedom he felt and how powerful of such a small thing as was knocking of a blade sharpened on one edge of the shavette on the opening of the gate to Potter's hot and moisture cave made him feel.  
They looked one another in the eye, Severus standing above Potter, reaching for aftershave balm behind Potter's back and stopping while seeing Potter's green eyes watching him.

It meant a shift of powers, and acknowledging so in front of the other. It meant Severus hold so much more power over Harry then they let in everyday life on.

And he felt the gladness coming off from Potter. It made him surer - that way. That way he could be a good Master.

True, he was an adult now, and his Master moreover, but he still considered Potter a child full of fear and felt sorry for him and felt compassion for his fate.

He was so lost. And even if any of those things weren't true, Severus could never want any other Master and he wouldn't be any other's slave.


	20. Chapter 20

_Slave always has to refer to his Master as his Master in front of others as well as in confines of his own mind. No exceptions. Nothing else. Never._

He was close to the door, wrists and neck in chain, bound to wait for those who will fetch him. Potter and newly appointed Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt, were on the corridor heatedly talking.  
Severus was listening.  
\- Will you take care of him?  
\- Of course.  
\- He won't be easy, you know. But... a stop. Severus bends over his chair's armrests: - Do you think you could forgive Snape, if he was entrusted to your care? asked Shacklebolt sincerely, his big eyes serene. - You see, he won't be easy and he sometimes behaves worth-killingly, but deep down, he is a good boy with really bad past and a somehow complicated personality. Plus... We know your past, we would understand, if you refused to take care of him. It would be difficult, even if it wasn't Severus Snape alone…  
\- Kingsley - what do you want to tell me? stopped him Potter.  
Kingsly calmed somehow: - Will you be able to forego it all and maybe possibly love him?  
Green eyes softened and an odd look crossed the man's face: - Absolutely, he said softly and without any trace of hesitation and Severus had to remind himself: _just slave_. You're just a slave. You are below Potter's family, dead or alive, friends, pets, toys, property and filth. You have no rights on Potter's or anybody's love - or anything. You can't claim it. You mustn't try to slyly obtain or retain it. You are worthless.  
Don't count on anything told in between two friends in the middle of a corridor. It was not for your ears to hear. It is something said and not meant. It is the type of conversation strengthening a friendship or alliances. It is meant for calming and reassurance of two people viewed to be on the same level in the hierarchy by society. It is between the two of them. It is not an unbreakable vow. It does not bind any of them to anything. It means nothing. Maybe, if you two didn't have a history... then maybe there would be a hope at least...  
But like it is, what Potter said has no value and is of no consequence.

This was how it usually went. Potter wakes up. Severus prepares breakfast. Potter never eats it. Severus always puts lunch to his bag. Potter puts on robes on himself, never turning back. Never looking at his slave or at anything at his home. He is wearing auror robes. He disappears through the floo brusquely, bag in one hand. Tho whole day there is literary nothing to do, so Severus craves for Potter to come back.  
Usually, he sits in the middle of the living room, sitting on the floor, hypnotising the floo, waiting for his Master to come back, waiting for anything and everything in case he was suddenly needed. That never happens though. Potter returns usually aroud eight o'clock.  
He greets him accordingly.  
Sometimes, issues at work get complicated and his return is delayed. Those days he returns around ten o'clock. Sometimes, there is nothing to do or something sudden, unpredictable happens, then his Master comes at six.

No matter when, he rushes to the table, puts the bag on it, toss his robes on the chair and aims at kitchen, starved, mean-spirited and groggy, wolfing down half of the food the kitchen offers in the preparation processes, satisfying so his famished body.  
  
Never allowing Severus to prepare food, Severus contents himself with putting the robe to it's place, watching Potter eat and eating, after or while his need to see his Master's needs fulfilled is saturated. Then, his Master switches the TV on, never watching it, prepares for the next day, sometimes pulls out of the shelves some book about Quidditch, sitting in the armchair, and then, grumpily, announces: - Time to sleep, Snape.

He prepares himself for sleep, makes sure Severus prepares himself. Lays into bed, waits.  
Only after Severus is sure his Master is comfortable and prepared to sleep, he lays himself on the floor near the bed, prepared to serve or sleep.

\- Snape! barks Potter moodily.  
Then Severus jumps to his feet and scurries to cover himself under his Master duvet on the side of the bed his Master doesn't sleep at.


	21. Chapter 21

When the routine is established and Severus gets used to it, he finally starts to try to be more inventive in his efforts.  
One day, he starts to take the bag giving it to Potter in front of fireplace.  
Harry didn't say anything back then and to this day, he still doesn't.  
After another month or so, something catches Severus's eyes and before Potter leaves to work, he stands up in front of him and raises his hands. His Master's collar was askew so he fixes the collar of his auror's robes.  
That catches Potter's attention. He looks on what is Severus doing and when Severus finishes and finally looks up, their eyes meet.

Potter nods his thanks carefully, then leaves.

Their everyday routine is usually thwarted only by the Bond, Potter's work or by the discipline related to the Bond.  
Yes. The discipline. The training he and Potter have to underwent to become a good slave and and honourable Master. By now, the routine is stable though, holds still and firm and somehow has the power to calm Severus.


	22. Chapter 22

One day Potter returned home early.  
His auror robes soaked in blood.  
Severus sprang to his feet and run to him, half-mad with anger and half with fear. What happened?  
He started to disrobe him immediately, his chest bare and without anything seeable. He groped him, poked him, grabbed him, shaking him desperately, calling him by name, trying to get his attention - but no response was given.  
Then he noticed it - Potter didn't react on his ministrations. He wasn't in pain. He wasn't trying to get out of reach. No gaping wound splurting palms of red hot sticky blood. He wasn't fidgeting with pain.  
He just stared in front of himself, not seeing anything in particular, definitely not seeing Severus.  
That moment was of a moment of realisation and it hit him.  
Severus's hand and legs run cold.  
Something far worse than injury must have happened.  
Severus stood behind him, and ever so slowly lowered his forehead between Potter's shoulder-blades.  
\- I tried, whispered white lips. The trembling was palpable. Severus closed his eyes. Grabbed one of his shoulders. Breathing. Breathing deeply. Inhaling. Calming.  
\- I tried to save him, repeated Potter, then looked back, looked him in the eyes and told: - I couldn't help him.  
Severus stood there, listening to him the whole time.


	23. Chapter 23

One day, his Master came back home and Severus didn't hear him.  
He was showering.  
Potter came behind him. He still didn't hear him. Just when he was prepared to leave the shower he felt the sneaking hand touching his sternum. His heart skipped a beat, then raced a thousand miles. The water was cascading on his head and breast, the sweater Potter wore that day under Auror's robes soaked in wet and in the midst of the mess his cock began to stir.  
Potter's other hand gripped it tightly and suddenly the whole auror was in the shower with him, soaking wet, his bulge poking in the middle of Severus's cleft and his hot breath fell on the burning blade, while Potters first hand moved to his nipple, testing it, the second one griping painfully tightly his cock, lifting it too up to his liking, while Potter rubbed his semi-erect cock from behind to Severus's backside. Severus felt small nose and glasses catch his wet black hair so he opened his eyes slowly, tentatively, and saw how unhealthy his skin looked in comparison to Potter's tanned forearms.  
Pain on many levels mixed with pleasure and Severus felt like crying.  
He felt like a fool - they both were - and what they were trying to achieve anyway?  
One too old Death Eater with one too young Auror trying to save the life, meanwhile destroying everything pretty, pure and good that existed in his life? And why? What for? Just because Potter was too proud, too stupid, too blind to see and accept, that what he was aiming for - doesn't exist anymore.  
There is no mind, no soul to save. Severus was dependent in every aspect of his being on Potter and this horrible situation was absolutely and obviously unsolvable.  
His pity fucks - his sacrifices - and those Severus made - were absolutely and irrevocably for naught. Refusing to accept those thing was stupid. Naive. Fraud. Ridicule.  
He felt alive only, and under the condition that Harry was with him, willingly, accepting and offering mercy - love - hate - whatever emotion.  
_If and when he was with him._  
And that was sacrifice Severus mustn't allow Potter to make.


	24. Chapter 24

Severus didn't try to kill himself, that no more was his tactics. However, he tried to release Harry from his obligations of a Master.  
Which ended catasstrofally.  
He ended badly hurt, sticking his hurt arm to his chest, watching idly the massive loss of blood pooling under him and waiting his Master to come and punish him for his behaviour.  
There was nothing else to do. And Harry - Harry came.


	25. Chapter 25

As soon as floo spit him back to his house, Harry was confronted with his slave sitting, waiting for him to save him, to cure him from his ill-aimed efforts, to save the day once again.  
His slave ended hurt.  
His... no, Severus was hurt.  
Harry crouched next to him, trying gain his attention while asking: - What happened?  
Answer never came.  
Harry could imagine.  
Slowly, Harry gently put his hand on the light blanket covering Severus's slight tight.  
\- All right. It is gonna be - all - right, enunciated Harry carefully, eyes never leaving Severus's frightened gaze, he talked very slowly trying to calm him by his voice as well as actions.  
He pulled wand from his pocket, aiming it to the fireplace and added some warmth to room by reviving the extinguishing fire.

-What happened? asked Harry afterwards, the fire roaring and the night around them engulfing the corners, the ceiling, the other rooms, them. Potter was sitting near him, fondling his hair and ears. Severus was lying on the floor, watching nothing in particular.

\- I tried to steal your book.  
\- My book? asked Harry dubiously.  
\- Yes, answered Severus reluctantly.  
\- What book was that? asked Harry nearly amused.  
There, Severus blinked, winced and rolled his head on the other side, to where the innocuous books waited, shadows playing strange tale on his slave's features.  
\- Kama Sutra for Male Wizards, answered Severus huskily.  
Heavy push of breath out of lungs, then breath in: - What for? asked Potter stupidly, all of the amusement gone.  
\- For pleasure, why of course, answered Severus sarcastically.  
\- It is not for you to... change our bed patterns, said Potter sternly.  
\- Oh, we have any?  
\- Or question it, added Potter, brows furrowed.  
\- Fuck you, Potter.  
Now they both were sitting and panting.  
\- They are your punishment.  
\- Will I be punished till the last day of my life?  
Will you?  
\- Of course not.  
\- Then how exactly do you imagine this should go on, Potter?  
\- I have no idea and thankfully, neither have you.  
\- No, but at least, I try.  
\- Try...?  
\- To make it better, to make the most out of it.  
\- Then you should stop.  
\- Why?  
\- Because it hurts you.  
\- No - you hurt me. The Bond only listens to your decisions.  
\- Is it so? Harry always felt restricted by the Bond and it's limits, as if it decided in advance of their path.  
\- Shall you stop playing at Dumbledore? growled Severus.  
\- I am not -! What do you mean now? In what sense am I playing -? sputtered Harry, surprised.  
\- Being old enough, wise enough, able enough - condescending to me - all the time! Does that sound familiar to you? - fucking generous and reasonable, with all the bloody _priceless_ advices, honourable, and kind and noble - at all costs!  
\- Why?  
\- Because _I_ am the cost now.  
\- Calm yourself, nothing happened - yet.  
\- Well. Yes. Nothing. Only your martyrdom rules our lives now, thank you very much for your miserable feelings, they are so bloody useful.  
\- I had no idea -  
\- You -! Of course you have no idea, yet always you rush to do things you have no idea how to handle afterwards, only causing more people to hurt!  
\- Fuck you!  
\- Again? We have done it yesterday and that didn't end quite well.  
\- If you only -  
\- What? Shut up and stick by you in whatever blindness you shall yourself throw at?  
\- I hate you.  
\- Save it! I am not worthy any such an honourable emotion, you nitwit.  
\- Enough, Potter stood.  
\- Where are you going now? Nebraska? Siberia? Sahara?  
\- Why? Will you stop me?  
\- No, I would detest to hold you off of your happiness. I would possibly make _plans_ this time instead of waiting in vain for something not coming my way.  
\- You are making it worse than is necessary -  
\- _You_ are making it worse by worming yourself somewhere you don't have to be, don't even want to be, where you have nothing to do and nobody to help, thinking stupidly, that it will go away. It is a _Bond_ and if you were less generous and more educated from the beginning, if you weren't such a stupid idiot, put it blindly, you would have _known_ instead of guessing and stupidly and blindly searching for something that you or any other men or god himself can't reach!  
\- How can you know -?  
So _this_ was what Potter had done all the time in breaks between pissing himself off and getting drunk? Severus didn't know. Severus didn't have to. - Listen to me and listen to me carefully, for I _despise_ teaching and teaching you of all people: the Bond will never let me go even if you do, so by now you should have stopped trying to achieve something impossible. It won't let go. It won't go away. It most decidedly _won't_ release me - or us - so please, _please_ do me the favour and stop this nonsense, stop searching, stop trying to scare it off or trying it's boundaries. Stop it this instant. Kill me instead if you so wish your freedom back.  
\- I will do you the same favour you have done to me! and Potter have the audacity to raise his middle finger to his face.  
\- That was irrational, commented Severus dryly.  
\- Well, do you fancy yourself to be always rational? asked Potter incredulously.  
\- _Well_ , repeated Severus calmly, mocking him by it, - I decided that between the two of us the older, the more damaged and the less reliable should be vanquished. What more could you want? _That_ was a rational decision!  
\- Go sleep, said Potter, tired.  
\- No.  
\- Snape, go _sleep_!  
\- NO!  
\- Then I shall punish you immediately.  
\- As you wish, _Master_.  
The welts on Severus's neck grew in number and Harry was afraid of Snape's very life as the red circles started appearing around his throat.

\- Snape, do, as I say, warned him Harry the last time.  
\- Or what? answered Snape with cheeky, mocking tone.  
\- I will make you, answered Harry darkly without hesitation. He sprang to his feet, grabbing sitting and hunched Severus by collar on his neck: - It is not my freedom I fight for, growled Potter, dragging him to the bathroom with one hand. He was not hurting Severus but was very forceful in his grip. He turned on the ice water from the tap on them both to cool off both of them. By the time he stopped, Severus was screaming, fighting and they both were drenched in water soaked clothes, weighting them down.  
Severus looked up to catch Potter's _what I am gonna do with you_ expression.

His breathing heavy. His cheeks flush. For the first time that night Severus felt a tinge of fear. What was Harry going to do now? He was aware of the fact he provoked Harry.  
As if sensing his fear, Harry leaned over him, screaming: - You don’t get it? - I don't wanna hurt you!  
Grabbing his shirt, Harry undressed Severus, practically ripping off his clothes. He took a washcloth and soap and began to lather it up, rubbing both objects with fury. He then let the soap fall on the tiles, grabbed Severus and turned him and took the washcloth to Severus’s right arse cheek, then began to rub it furiously. After rubbing the cheek raw, he rubbed the other. After his whole arse was on fire, he took Severus’s hands and began to rub his arm, repeating the process with the se force, then continuing on the other arm. Severus understood. But then Harry turned him with a forceful pull, slamming his head against the tile. Harry put his legs between Severus’s and made him part them, still fully clothed and shivering with cold. Severus felt the washcloth covered hand force its way between his tights and on his stomach.  
Severus was finding it difficult to breathe, being pressed up so hard and having Potter's angry face so close to his. He could feel Harry’s heavy breathing on his neck and chest and the burn on his lower stomach. Up and down went Harry’s forceful hand.  
_Stop, please stop, please stop,_ repeated Severus silently, out of fear of the madness on Potter's face more than out of pain. Then he heard it - a whimper. Since when he whimpers? Yet he heard his voice asking: - Please?  
\- MINE! screamed Potter, his eyes feverish.  
What!? Did he heard correctly? Did he just said -?  
Might it mean -?  
\- MINE! screamed throught the hubbub of the water Harry again. - Mine, mine, mine!  
There was no air left in Severus's lungs. - You are mine, _only_ mine… MINE!  
\- Yours. There. Without even knowing how the word get past his closed lips. Calming. Soothing. Not his at all. Yet his somehow. One word. The whole new dimension.  
Severus Snape - welcome.

_Between the two us, what breaks us, makes us stronger, makes us whole._ ~ Harry Potter's kind of faith after the experience with the Bond, a comment to Severus when viewing their past, his stance on the Bond and their shared fate. 


	26. Chapter 26

\- I'm sorry, said Severus silently, tired and drained out of the loss of blood, the fear and the fight, perfectly rid of all colour from his face.  
\- Will you go to sleep now? asked Harry no less tiredly.  
Yes, answered Severus, nodding,: - Yes.  
\- All right.  
For a moment, everything stood perfectly still and silent.

From all four Severus slid down to a sitting position on the shower floor, facing him.  
He took one deep, calming breath.  
He got up and went to stand next to Harry, burying his face into his neck. After a couple of minutes Severus began to take the wet clothes off his spouse.  
\- All right? he asked.  
Harry raised his gaze, looking Severus in the eye, then nodding.  
Severus led him to the bed, then got up on the bed besides him and began to stroke him with his fingertips across Harry’s back.  
\- Don’t stop, moaned Harry.  
\- I won't.  
He didn't have any reason to. He never felt so content with himself. He has never managed to calm someone, being prone to explosions himself.  
He felt at home with Harry.  
_To never, ever let you go and stay like this. Just. Stay. Severus closed his eyes and dreamt._

One day Harry started to lock him in their house.  
When asked, Harry told Severus it was for Severus's sake - he needed to be sure his slave is safe.  
For any other possibility was unbearable.  
Severus always questioned this decision and asked himself why.  
Never ever he pushed the question on his Master for pushing the answer on his Master would be too near questioning his actions.  
There wasn't any place for Severus to do that whatsoever.  
No.  
Not at all.

Harry watched; he so hoped Severus will use your magic, break free - leave even. Run away. That he will try to fight after caging him.  
\- Is that my Master's wish? asked Severus coyly, bowing head.  
For what he really meant was _should I play it?_ \- No! Fuck, no of course not. I... But then, he couldn't let it be, he had to provoke him somehow. He had to get out of him a reaction. Severus has to come back fully, has to want to make himself free. The only question was how to get out of him the fight or flee reaction and then he got that brilliant (stupid) idea how to make Severus run away from him...


	27. Chapter 27

One day he overslept and he didn't get as far as pulling on his pants as he was hurrying in the shower when he heard Harry leaving.  
He skipped all, run for the bag not being there and with eyes as wide as saucers run to the fireplace.  
Hary was holding the powder over the fire when he got to the rug playing mindlessly with his t-shirt, his chest naked.  
The look Hary gave him... it was decided then and there; he won't wear t-shirt or anything for that matter when accompanying Harry to work.  
A quick, distracted peck, his gaze still on Severus's chest, then roaring of fire and his Master was gone.


	28. Chapter 28

One day Harry brought home a prostitute.  
He eagerly lowered himself onto the bed and captured Severus’s lips in a passionate kiss.

Harry stood there silently, leaned on the wall of their bedroom and watched as the prostitute progressed, his eyes hooded with unbridled lust and sickening disgust over his own jelaousy. The prostitute tentatively crept onto the bed, and initiated a passionate kiss with Severus. The sight of the two men kissing, tongues darting into each other’s mouths, sent a jolt of electricity straight to Harry’s groin. He leaned back against the wall for a moment. He watched the show in front of him for a while.  
Severus moaned into the kiss, shivered at the feel of the weight pressing him into the mattress. Suddenly he gasped as he felt the change in the body and the tongue demanding his attention. Beginning to panic as he realized the man kissing him was not Harry, he struggled briefly, turning his head to the side, effectively breaking the kiss.  
Choking with pain-fear-unsureness he called him: - Harry? searching. Desperate. Scared.  
Harry didn’t wait any longer. He knew. He didn’t waste any moment before scrambling to the bed, kicking the prostitute out of his house.  
What had he done?  
He pulled the blindfold away from Severus's eyes.  
His wild, wild eyes searching Harry's for an answer.  
\- It’s all right, Severus. Nobody’s gonna hurt you. I asked someone to join us. He locked his gaze with Severus and held Severus’s head in his hands, making soothing circles against Severus’s lower back with his palm. - I thought - if you could enjoy it - I thought - if I approved - I thought, if I was aware of and approved and witnessed it - then maybe - there would be a hope for you and your happiness. Then Master sagged. - Don't you want to have sex with someone you might really want? Like? Whatever? asked Harry calmly, soothingly. Curious.  
No aswer came.  
\- Sorry, murmured Harry, - I'm so sorry. I wanted to give you at least something. At least farce of freedom.  
Severus started to cry shamelessly and Harry cradled his fragile body to himself.  
He never tried to do that again.

\- Stop it, stop that, stop that at once, I beg you, cried Severus.  
Maybe it was that moment that broke Harry completely and his belief that what he tries to do is good.


	29. Chapter 29

His Master's hands were sweet caresses on his parched skin. Harrys's arm stretched over Severus's waist, rested on Severus's hip.  
_Satisfaction. Bliss._  
\- Master, what you do to me is highly enjoyable; it would be for any slave, asasured him Severus.  
_You have a highly caring Master. Remember.Remember Bellatrix and that muddle girl._  
\- Any slave would be grateful for having you as his own Master, I assure you.  
\- You used to consider me careless. Too young. Too stupid.  
\- I have no problem with it  
\- You don't. I do. You used to have to have.  
Severus didn't say anything.

End of part I

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for mistakes in this story. I don't have any beta and English is not my first language.


End file.
